tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Return Ch.4
Chapter 4 "I can't believe this. Out of all the agents Jack could've worked with, the Chief chooses me." "Well you are TUFF's greatest agent...well second to me anyway," said Dudley. "Thanks for the compliment," Kitty said sarcastically. “No problem." "I just hope these next six months go by quick." “Yeah, are you going to eat that?" Dudley asked pointing at Kitty's fruit cup. "No, you can have it," said Kitty as she slowly passed the cup to Dudley. Dudley snatched the cup out of Kitty's hand and quickly ate the fruit while Kitty just laid her head on the table. Once Dudley noticed Kitty wasn't eating, he swallowed the food in his mouth and asked "Kitty, why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?" "I'm fine...I just have a headache is all," said Kitty as she looked down. "Kitty, you know you don't have to lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong," demanded Dudley. "Well I guess knowing that Jack will be my partner for the next few months kind of ruined my appetite; and watching you eat isn't really helping either. Also, you got some fruit on your face," Kitty said as she pointed to the food on Dudley's face. "Oh, sorry Kitty." Dudley grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. "It's ok, well I guess I could help you with your paperwork since I haven't been called on for any mission yet," Kitty said as she got up from her seat. "Thanks. I could really use your help. I can't find my phone anymore." “I’m sure it's not that bad" "Oh, you will see when we get there." The two agents left out of the cafeteria and headed towards Dudley's desk. When they arrived, Kitty could see what Dudley meant. There was paper everywhere. The only thing that was visible was Dudley's computer. "Wow...the Chief wasn't kidding when he said you had six months worth of paperwork to do," Kitty said astonished at what she saw. "I told you." "I guess we better get started then," said Kitty as she started pulling some paper off of Dudley's desk. Before they could start, a monitor appeared in the room and the Chief began talking to Kitty. "Agent Katswell, I just got Intel that the Chameleon has disguised himself as an art critic and is stealing all the artwork that he claims he will replace. I need you and Jack to stop him," the Chief said sternly. "I'm on it Chief," Kitty said with a sigh." So much for avoiding Jack today. Will you be able to work on this yourself Dudley?" "Sure. I'll be just fine don't you worry," Dudley said as he placed a hand on one of the piles of paper just to have it fall and bury him under it. "I'm ok." Kitty laughed at Dudley as she told Dudley bye and left to head towards the TUFF mobile. When she got there, she saw that Jack was already at the car waiting for her. "What took you so long Kitty?" Jack asked. "That is none of your business Jack," Kitty said in an annoyed tone. “I guess this is how it's going to be for the next few months?" "Probably so." "Can I drive?" Jack asked as he walked to the driver's seat. "Sure..." Kitty sighed. The two got into the car and drove off. ''I hope he doesn't start talking to me on the way there. ''Kitty thought to herself as she looked out the window. Category:Fan fiction